Grand' Hotel
by Shiia-chan
Summary: A vida coloca pessoas certas em momentos errados e nos coloca em momentos errados as pessoas certas. Se fosse pra ficarmos juntos, tenho certeza que nós ficaríamos e iremos ficar... Independente, de tudo e de todos, quando se ama de verdade enfrentamos alguns obstáculos no começo, mas nada impedirá de nos amar lindamente... { Inuyasha & Kagome } - Universo Alternativo


Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. (:

_Uma boa leitura a todos :D_

–

–

"O amor só é lindo quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser." (Mário Quintana)

–

**Grand' Hotel**

**Prólogo**

**Inuyasha's POV**

–

–

Foi numa tarde bem quente, numa quarta-feira, depois do almoço com suas amigas que eu troquei aquele primeiro "oi" com você. Elas fofocavam alegremente sobre alguma coisa do tipo: "aquele garoto do 5º período" e você estava em pé calada, no máximo rindo e olhando para elas como se não estivesse por dentro da conversa. Eu conversava, quer dizer, argumentava algumas teorias minhas em relação aquele assunto tão chato.

– Sei lá, se eu fosse você não faria isso. – você disse sorrindo e ajeitando seus cabelos.

– Também acho. Concordo plenamente com ela. – eu disse concordando com você.

Elas pararam de conversar por alguns instantes e olharam para gente. As pernas bem cruzadas das três moças que estavam no banco e eu e você frente a elas em pé...

Eu não sei como e nem porque de uma hora para outra a conversa se virou contra mim. De uma hora para outra todas elas estavam falando comigo e de mim como se eu realmente fosse importante.

– Como é ta no 5º período? – perguntou Kikyou. – Ainda neurótico como na época de cursinho Inu?

– É difícil? – perguntou a garota que estava sentada ao lado de Kikyou, uma tal de Abi.

– Vocês já resolvem crimes no tribunal e essas coisas? – você perguntou olhando pra mim e completou: – Como se pronuncia seu sobrenome? Taishó? Taishô? Taísho? – pegando o meu crachá.

– Táisho. – eu disse. – Táisho! – repeti. – É um sobrenome japonês. – completei.

– O que significa?

Suspirei e fui explicar minha história pra ela. Numa conversa sútil, nunca imaginei que você iria se tornar tão importante pra mim...

Pois bem...

Eu era, digo, era mesmo, era de uma família muito rica e tradicional. Mas como eu disse, eu era. Hoje vivo na capital sozinho a custa da pensão do meu pai e de algumas merrecas da minha mãe. Faço Direito na capital porque o estudo no interior – onde minha família mora – não é lá um lugar muito bom pra estudos. Moro sozinho, com um gato chamado Folgado. O lugar é inteiramente maquiado, num bairro de classe média alta, com um aluguel altíssimo – um capricho da minha mãe. Ganhei um carro popular numa aposta e cá vivo... Sobre aparências.

Sempre tive boa educação. Estudei nas melhores escolas, esse é um dos motivos para eu ter saído do interior, pra ser alguém melhor. E era por isso que minha mãe lutava; pelo meu futuro. Até mesmo quando eu estudava no cursinho, onde eu era bolsita, eu fazia valer todo esforço da minha mãe.

Nesse percurso acabei me apaixonando. Algo meio raro na minha vida, mas aconteceu. – Kikyou Suliman. A garota estrangeira de longos cabelos negros lisos e de olhos castanho... Bonita e inteligente, ela fazia Administração. Ela estudou também no mesmo cursinho que o meu e passou no vestibular dois anos depois que eu já estava lá dentro. Ela era bastante popular na faculdade, mesmo estando no 1º período ela conhecia bastante gente, principalmente o pessoal de Direito, já que era o que ela queria fazer, mas não conseguiu.

Suas amigas eram exatamente como ela: todas bonitas, inteligente, mas não necessariamente... _Ricas._ Não que Kikyou fosse rica, o pai dela era dono de um Hotel fajuta na zona sul, sua mãe era esquizofrênica e ela estava enrolada com um cara aí, um tal de Bankotsu. Eles namoravam quase um ano, mas nos últimos tempos eles estavam separados. Brigas e desentendimentos fizeram o relacionamento deles acabarem, mas sempre tinha uns _vai e vem_ entre eles, pois ela ainda gostava dele.

Não sei por que eu me apaixonei por ela. Talvez pela sua beleza e sua personalidade forte. Hoje, eu realmente não sei, pois cada dia que se passava eu via que eu estava longe de ficar com ela... Éramos diferentes, muito... Não daríamos certo... Só acho.

Eu não tinha olhar pra nenhuma garota e quando todos da faculdade souberam que eu estava a fim dela eu não fiz menção de esconder e comecei a jogar. Aproximei muito dela, eu fazia tudo, tudo por ela. Eu a ajudava em suas matérias mais difíceis, eu a ajudaria em sua reopção de curso, eu escutava seus desabafos no telefone quando a mesma me ligava sempre a meia-noite falando do seu ex, eu dava conselhos, eu orientava, eu estava ali, pronto. Pronto para conquistá-la.

Só que não foi tão fácil assim.

"Inuyasha, coloque algo na sua cabeça, somos amigos apenas!" – ela dizia pra mim todos os dias, mas eu não desistia!

Sabe, minha querida Higurashi, hoje eu vejo, eu errei bastante naquela época, mas aprendi com o tempo e com tudo que aconteceu na vinha vida... Que o amor, vem de algo onde menos se espera. É... Eu amadureci...

Sou impulsivo.

Eu me entrego.

Eu amo intensamente.

Apaixono-me loucamente.

E no final, _elas _dizem sempre a mesma coisa: Você é um garoto de ouro.

Mas eu vi, de todas as 6 garotas daquele grupinho que você é a mais bela, a única que me amou naquela época... E hoje, aqui, no aeroporto, eu sinto sua falta... Eu irei partir minha morena, mas eu volto...

* * *

Nota da Autora: Esse meu novo projeto vai ter no máximo 10 capítulo e já to começando a fazer o primeiro capítulo. Não sei se vão gostar, vai ser um drama então não esperem um final feliz pra essa história! :D Comentários, sim, sempre fazem uma autora feliz. E sim, eu vou continuar as minhas outras fics! :D

Beijinhos da Shiia-chan.


End file.
